


Good at Following Orders

by Dragon Dong (Degari)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Light BDSM, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degari/pseuds/Dragon%20Dong
Summary: Morrison likes being a sub. He also really likes giving oral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot, dfab reader-insert/Soldier 76. Reader doesn't used gendered pronouns. Light bondage, dom/sub themes, one heck of an oral performance. Alright? Alright.

Having Morrison at your feet was nothing less than delightful.

He knelt on the ground (or rather on a folded blanket on the ground, you worried about his knees sometimes), hands resting on his knees. His back was straight, shoulders back, head looking straight ahead. But you could see his blue eyes occasionally glance up at you, following you as you walked around him, admiring how his shirtless body looked with the red ropes bound to his body, accentuating him. You stepped back into his line of sight, hand resting gently behind his head for a moment.

“You’re such an obedient pet, aren’t you?” You said, voice soft.

“Only for you,” he replied, voice more gravelly than usual.

You sat in the chair before him, and seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments. It was funny how much a quickie could reveal. You both had fooled around a few times, until one day the old soldier discovered just how much he liked following orders. You suppose it made sense, in his early days he would’ve been just a regular soldier, much like you were, but he quickly turned into a source of authority and leadership himself. And sometimes it was nice to let someone else take the reins for a bit.

Outside of the room, he was Soldier 76, the one who gave orders and earned the respect and trust of everyone around him, including yourself.

In the room however, he was Morrison, and your willing pet.

You hummed, it really was delightful having him at your command.

He shifted slightly under your stare, bringing you back to the present.

You licked your lips, wetting it before speaking, “You’ve been so obedient that I think you deserve a treat.”

Other than the light flush and the hitched breathing he remained composed, blue eyes locked on yours.

“Come here,” you beckoned, spreading your legs. He shuffled forward on all fours, closing the gap between you both until he stopped, leaning back to kneel between your knees, hands returning to rest on his lap. You leaned forward, one elbow on your knee, one hand gently lifting his chin so he looked right at you. “What would you like your reward to be?”

He shivered ever so slightly, “Please, may I taste you?”

You leaned back in your chair, contemplative. His eyes, dark with desire, watched your face. He licked his lips.

“I can’t say no to such a polite request,” you smiled, giving him permission.

His large hands reached to your knees, sliding up your thighs as he moved forward. He took a deep breath before showering your inner thighs with soft, suckling kisses, long licks, humming as he tasted salt from a thin layer of sweat. While he was paying attention to the soft flesh, his hands moved to your hips, moving you forward so he could better reach. His kisses moved higher and higher, eventually reaching the fabric of your underwear.

He nuzzled your crotch, inhaling your scent, hums turning into suspicious moans. You shivered in anticipation, exhaling when he starting licking at the fabric, as if determined to try to taste you through it. Only when it was sopping from his saliva and your wetness did he back off, returning to nibble at the sensitive flesh of your thighs, while he slowly pulled off your underwear.

You were panting now, one hand gripping the chair, the other hand running through his hair, encouraging him as he moved back in, moaning when he could smell you properly. You bit your lip when he placed a gentle kiss on your slit, before running over it with his tongue, long, slow licks eventually probing in between your folds.

You moaned. He growled, shifting your knees over his shoulders, kissing, sucking at you, and devouring what you had to offer. The more he tasted the more he wanted. Dimly, through the haze of increasing pleasure as he became more and more enthusiastic, you thought that this reward seemed to benefit you more than him. But then he broke away for a moment, whining as he caught his breath before moving to your clit, kissing it and gently teasing it with his tongue. As he growled again, a more desperate noise that turned into a moan, you knew he was getting a lot of out it.

It wasn’t long until his efforts started to reach a peak. Your panting turned into groans, and your hand tightened in his hair. His hands tightened their grip on you, his mouth continuing its assault on you. You were so close, hips grinding against him when his bright blue ones opened and he made eye contact with you, pupils fully dilated, brow furrowed.

That pushed your over the edge, moaning when your orgasm overwhelmed you, him still sucking and licking at you, groaning as he licked up your release, your thighs squeezing around his head for a moment before he had to break away, letting out a choked cry as he shuddered, hands digging into your hips.

You relaxed, releasing him. He rested his head on your knee, panting, eyes closed and face flushed. You needed a moment yourself to recover before leaning forward, giving him a soft kiss and asking if he was ok.

It took him a moment to reply before he nodded.

“That seemed more like a treat for me,” you said.

He shook his head, “Oh don’t worry. I-I definitely got off. At the end.” His breathing slowed to normal before smiling almost sheepishly. You saw the huge wet stain on his own underwear.

Interesting. Very interesting.

You gave him another kiss, “Come on, let’s get you out of those ropes and cleaned up. Now I’m taking care of you.”

He hummed, pleasantly satisfied.


End file.
